Gas flow regulators for medical, instrumentation and other purposes come in a number of different varieties. One such type of gas flow regulator is known as a demand flow regulator, one model of which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,894. The gas flow regulator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,894 is a two stage regulator.